


Daddy Aster Loves You (one-shot drabble)

by Mattie_the_Pand0rk



Category: Undertail - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Other, mention of rape, reader was raped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:18:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattie_the_Pand0rk/pseuds/Mattie_the_Pand0rk
Summary: You met the renowned Doctor Aster Serif one nice day in the park. You find out he's the best Daddy ever.





	Daddy Aster Loves You (one-shot drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a continuation of Eggselent Experiments. Just another little blip of an idea I had in my head.

When you met Aster you were sitting on a park bench enjoying the crisp, late Autumn morning and a hot cup of spiced tea. He was out for a stroll, and decided to sit next to you for a break. You moved to scoot away from him, but something about his demeanor made you change your mind. You hadn’t had a whole bunch of encounters with Monsters, and what you heard had been a jumble of good and bad. And then, when he spoke to you, it was like you had been friends for a long, long while. He just seemed to make conversation easy for you. It wasn’t annoying, typical small talk, although you two did talk about the weather for a little while. You both decided that the temperature was the ideal weather, the exact level needed to be perfectly cozy.

After a little bit of chat, he gave you his phone number and email on a business card. He said he would like to see you again, got up, and left. It was very nice—no pressure at all. You definitely wanted to see him again.  
So, you called him. And you met again. And then another time after that. Several coffee shoppe meetings afterward, he gave you a proposal. One that was extremely difficult to refuse, despite your misgivings about being alone in a room with... a… man… You agreed. With stipulations.

And with that, Doctor Aster Serif became your Daddy. With stipulations.

You and Aster are cuddling in bed. He has some time off for lab shut down, so you two have been spending more time together. He offers you a shoulder rub. You try to refuse politely. “________, you have not been very keen on my touch. Is something bothering you?”

“Um. Well.” You should tell him, right? Seriously, this is the most intimate you’ve been with anyone in years, you’ve trusted Aster **this much.** It should make a difference, yeah?  
“If it makes you uncomfortable, darling, you do not need to explain yourself. You do not owe me that, doubly if it upsets you to think about.” As always, your Daddy is extremely understanding. But, you should have come out to him about this from the start. Aster gives you a little nuzzle with his cheek. It’s only fair. The way he’s been treating you, you do feel like you owe him a reason as to why you’ve kept yourself distant despite accepting his proposition. You curl up… the idea of letting him in on your dirty secret is very uncomfortable. But he is so good to you. But what if he changes his mind about this? What if maybe telling him makes him not want you at all? Even just as a friend?

“________, shh, I know you are over-thinking something. It’s alright. You don’t have to tell me anything you are uncomfortable with. I promise,” he soothes.  
  
“B-But I… I should...”

“Not while you’re stressed, darling.” Aster holds your hand as you lay close to him, rubbing his thumb over the back of your hand.  
  
You sigh. “I need… I need help.”

“With what, sweetheart?” He asks sweetly.  
  
“Um. Help… relaxing? P-Please?” Your voice becomes strained as you speak. You don’t know how to explain. “Um…. Help. I want to explain. But. I’m. Having a hard time with it?” You so badly wish you could just get over this, but you can hardly stand thinking about it.  
  
Aster seems to think for a moment. “Alright. I can try a few things to help. Snuggle in, darling, and get comfortable.” He covers you up and waits until you adjust yourself. You curl up to him more, sinking into the pillows and blankets. “Good. Go ahead, close your eyes for me. Just breathe deep and listen to my voice. As you breathe, notice how your body relaxes on your exhale. Each muscle, little by little, you relax. You relax down, further and further, deeper down.”  
You listen to Daddy’s voice as Daddy asks. You do like his voice. It’s soothing. And you do find yourself sort of relaxing. And slowly letting go of how worried you were about all of this. Just something about your Daddy is calming and reassuring. You feel like your stress just melts away as he speaks.

You drift off a little, Aster’s voice in the back of your mind as you feel floaty and soft. “Thank you, Daddy...” you sigh.

“You are very welcome, Little One. Now. Do you want to talk to me about what is bothering you? Don’t be shy, but if you still don’t that’s perfectly fine. I’m here for you.”  
You hesitate only a little. You feel like you can really trust him to his words. With another deep breath, you explain why exactly you are afraid of touches and such.

You were kidnapped. Held down. **Raped.** Tears fall from your closed eyes, which he carefully dries while holding you closer to his body. You curl into his body a little bit in your semi-dream state. It hurts your heart, but feeling his concern for you helps a little.

He reassures you that it was not your fault. That he understands that it was hard for you to tell him, and he is relieved that you felt you could trust him enough to do so. Aster rubs your arm lightly, just enough to let you know he is here for you. He wants to help you in any way he can. Even if it means finding you somewhere for therapy, or bringing your attackers to justice. But you don’t want any of that. You just want to move on. You say you just want to not be afraid anymore.

“I can help you, darling. Will you let me try?” He is certainly earnest about it.  
You hesitate. Then agree. A little at a time, though. Right?

“Of course, __________. Only at your pace.”

 _________

Aster treats you to a breakfast in bed. He certainly seems focused on pampering you, as he makes sure you’re absolutely comfortable even though you just woke up and are still really groggy. “Good morning, sweetheart,” he croons sweetly. “Did you sleep well?”  
You groan, rubbing your eyes as you look at the tray, not comprehending what is in front of you. “...What’s this?”  
“Breakfast! I already ate, but I wanted to leave you sleep. Last night was rather intense for you, so rest seemed to be the best thing.”  
Oh, right. You start to remember how last night went.

 

You started off cuddling. He brought up what you two talked about a few months ago. Apparently it’s been on his mind ever since. He wanted to help you. He **desperately** wanted to help you. Reluctantly, you agreed, because you want help getting past the wall you’ve put up after the...incident. He insisted on only trust exercises to start off with, just to show that there is nothing to fear. He wanted you to know that he will respect your boundaries. As your Daddy, it was his duty to reinforce trust.

That’s what he told you.  
  
Daddy adjusted himself so he was under you, so you were laying back on him on your back. He rubbed your shoulders, and helped you into a light trance to help you relax. “You are in control. Our safe word is Blue, alright?” he explained. “Just say that if you ever feel uncomfortable. Whatever is happening will stop immediately, and I will correct myself.” You nodded, a whimper caught in your throat.  
  
Little by little, his hands explored your body. Goosebumps raised on your skin, but they weren’t necessarily bad. He was extremely gentle with you in each touch he gave you. It started at your shoulders, but slowly down your arms and back up again. Never once did he touch your wrists, but he did take your hands and kissed the back of them. The sweet gesture made you blush, but you definitely liked it. He praised you with each small thing he did. “Your skin is so soft. You are so beautiful. You are doing wonderfully. The blush on your cheeks is lovely.”

He touched your cheek with one hand while the other began to trace down your collarbone, then your breastbone. You wanted to tense, but the fear never came. You definitely felt safe, even when his fingers dared to slip near your breasts. He kept checking on you. “Is this alright? Do you feel okay? Do I need to slow down?” You shook your head, you allowed him to continue. He did not reach under your shirt at all, but he played with your breasts for a bit to warm you up, so to speak. His fingers rolled over your nipples, tracing circles, stroking the stiffening buds tenderly. He watched your every reaction carefully, studying what you liked, what you didn’t, all while bestowing praise on you with each reaction you gave him.  
Aster’s hand traveled further down, to your hip, then to your thigh, your knee, then back up again very slowly. He paused at your thigh again. “___________, I will not penetrate, but would you allow me to touch you?” His voice was so soft, you thought that it could have just been a thought at first. But he repeated himself when all you did was whimper. He reassured you that if you were uncomfortable, it wasn’t necessary.

But after only a few moments you nodded, shutting your eyes nervously. He asked again, to be sure. You insisted you were fine with it, and he reiterated the safe word to you for an extra measure. His fingers made their way under the waistband of your pajama pants while he cooed to you praises and comfort. His warm, dexterous fingers made contact with your pussy lips, and you keened in a pang of fear. But you didn’t say the safe word. He did check on you though. You were fine, you asserted. With more kisses to your head, he continued to explore your moistened pussy. His fingers felt around your lips, poking into the slit just a little, before finally settling in on your clit.

He checked on you again. You were breathing very hard, gripping onto his clothes nervously. Maybe even trembling a bit. But you said you were fine. He held his position, kissing your temple, your cheek, your ear, and whispering sweet things to you some more. He talked you down to a calmer breathing pattern.

And then began to roll his finger around your clit. It was like electricity shot through all of your limbs and up your spine. And it scared you a bit. You cried out “Blue” before you could even register what that was, and he stopped everything he was doing, and apologized and soothed you in every way he could, including asking how you felt so he could help you figure out why.

And you realized then that you were just seconds from your first orgasm. Then you cried.

 

At least you know you can trust him, maybe. He **did** do exactly as he said with that safe word.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be the last fic of the year from me. Quite literally, the New Year begins in approximately... *looks at pocket watch* Four hours and 42 minutes.
> 
> See you all... Next year!


End file.
